Game Players
by BettyLovesCupcakes
Summary: Moriarty faked his death and he is now playing games with Nadine, Watson's new potential love interest. With a past of her own that she is trying to hide and the games growing more dangerous... Who Will Win? Moriarty/OC Watson/OC - R
1. Chapter 1

**GAME PLAYERS**

**SYNOPOSIS: **_**Moriarty faked his death and he is now playing games with Nadine, Watson's new potential love interest. With a past of her own that she is trying to hide and the games growing more dangerous... Who Will Win? Moriarty/OC + Watson/OC - R&R**_

**Hey! I love, love, love the series - it makes me proud to be British :p**

**Anyhow, this first chapter is what is happening towards the end of the story, so chapter 2 onwards will be leading up to this chapter (if that makes sense). **

**Please do review - More reviews=Quicker Update**

**Read, Review & Enjoy**

**CHAPTER ONE**

"You're obviously working with him." Sherlock stated, looking at her incredulously. "It's no wonder you have Watson wrapped around your little finger, less brain cells must do you the world of good."

Nadine scoffed, shaking her head, her eyes scanning the street from the window. She turned around, her mahogany hair tied up in a messy ponytail, her dark brown eyes staring at him in disbelief. "It's not as though I had a choice." She replied coldly. "You have _no _idea the hell that he has put me through-"

"-Then enlighten us." Sherlock promptly interrupted, causing her to frown at him.

"What he is _trying _to say - is can you tell us?" Watson said, mouthing the word _sorry _to Nadine.

She inhaled sharply, walking away from the window. "Well as you obviously know... Moriarty faked his death. As soon as I started seeing you, John, _that's _when he started blackmailing me - He still is now, although it's progressively worse." She explained, her blood boiling in anger. She hated being manipulated and she hated being played. He made her look weak, like an easy target. _Like hell I'm going down without a fight... _He had used her past against her, making her seem like his ally.

"How so?" Sherlock asked, his eyes scanning the room. "I presume it has something to do with that envelope on your table, the angle suggests it's been chucked there - perhaps in a moment of anger upon opening it. You were cautious though, the seal was opened carefully and furthermore, there is no address, meaning it was hand delivered. I presume you were occupied when it got delivered - sleeping or shower?"

Nadine raised an eyebrow at him, still trying to get her head around his peculiar way of explaining things. "Shower." She replied shortly. "Take a look."

Watson walked forward, gently picking up the envelope and reaching his hand inside. He pulled out several photos and frowned looking through each one. Sherlock hovered behind him, occasionally glancing over as if it bored him. "These are of you... Running, shopping and- Jesus Christ. "

"For god's sake, Watson - It's a picture of her sleeping, I don't see any sign of Jesus on that picture - You're peripheral vision is truly getting worse by the day." Sherlock commented, walking away from the table and looking around the small studio flat.

"He's stalking me." She stated, shivers running down her spine at the thought. "I don't feel safe in my own home."

"Well, that's a bit out of-" Sherlock began to say.

Nadine tutted turning around, glaring at him. "Those are pictures of _me_, Sherlock. Sleeping - In _my _bed. He was in my flat!"

"We need to get you somewhere safer, you can stay-" Watson begun to say before a sudden, harsh knock on the door interrupted him. "Did you want to..."

"You do it, please." Nadine mumbled, her heart pumping faster, she was praying, hoping that it wasn't who she thought it was.

Watson walked over to the door, mentally cursing Nadine for not having a peephole and opened the door. A gun was harshly shoved in his face, forcing him to back up, followed by the owner of the gun - a stocky man, his face was gruff and he glanced over at Sherlock and Nadine. Followed by him was another gruff looking man, aiming the gun towards Sherlock, before finally _he _walked in. He was dressed smartly in a suit, any person seeing him on the street would not think he was the sick, psychopath that he was. He casually shut the door and walked in, winking at Nadine. The two men stood in front of the door, blocking the only exit.

"Well - isn't this a cosy get together!" He announced, a big grin forming on his face, his eyes bright with anticipation. "Sherlock, Watson - I'm delighted to see you again." He sarcastically added.

"You're business is with us - leave Nadine out of it." Watson spoke up, his eyes narrowed towards Moriarty. Nadine glanced down at his hands, to see his fists clenched.

Moriarty's eyes flickered over to Nadine as he took a step towards her, causing her to automatically take one back. She couldn't help but visualise her as a zebra about to get attacked by a lion - it sure felt that way. "No." He replied. "See, I could, if I wanted. But it's so fun! Seeing you _squirm._" His eyes growing dark, he glanced over at Watson and Sherlock, pulling a gun out of his jacket pocket, the silencer already connected to the end. "Let's have some fun - shall we? Nadine, sweetheart, you get to choose - Who will die?" He said dramatically, almost comically if it wasn't for the grave atmosphere. "Sherlock or Watson? You have five seconds...five...four...three...two...one..."


	2. Chapter 2

**GAME PLAYERS**

**SYNOPOSIS: **_**Moriarty faked his death and he is now playing games with Nadine, Watson's new potential love interest. With a past of her own that she is trying to hide and the games growing more dangerous... Who Will Win? Moriarty/OC + Watson/OC - R&R**_

**This is just a short filler chapter with Nadine and Watson meeting. Next chapter would be long and Moriarty will be making an appearance within the next two chapters. Btw, this is set after series 2 and it will mention Sherlock's "death".**

**Thank you guys so much for reviews, favourites and follows (Y)**

**Please do review - More reviews=Quicker Update**

**Read, Review & Enjoy**

**CHAPTER TWO**

_FOUR MONTHS EARLIER..._

"Unexpected item in baggage area." The automated machine declared, in a loud tone of voice.

Nadine narrowed her eyes at the machine, as if lack of sleep and lack of food wasn't enough, this machine was now starting at her. "Okay..." She said calmly, picking up the salmon from the baggage area.

"Please place item back in baggage area." The machine shrilly responded.

She clenched her fists, exhaling harshly through her mouth. "Don't you even dare." She said in a low tone of voice. She cautiously picked up the salmon and placed it back in the baggage area.

"Unexpected item in baggage area."

Nadine tutted out loud, shaking her head. "Are you for real? You _just _said put it back, I put it back and it's not good enough for you - you schizophrenic piece of-" She turned around to see an old man staring at her, whilst picking up her bags. He looked both amused and concerned. "I'm not crazy - I'm just having an argument with the machine."

"Mmm." The man replied, before walking away quickly.

"Unexpected item in baggage area." The machine loudly repeated.

"You think I didn't hear you the first time?!" Nadine said, her voice going up in pitch.

"You could try removing the salmon, wait for a second and then put it back." A man's voice said. Nadine looked to her left to see a man standing there, with grey-brown hair and soft brown eyes.

"You work here?" She asked him, picking the salmon up.

"No, but I got into a fight with the machine on more than one occasion." He responded, smirking.

"Seems to be happening more and more these days." She commented, smiling back at him. The self serve till didn't make any sound as she placed the salmon back into the bag. "Thank you." She told him, inserting a ten pound note.

"Are you local?" He asked politely.

"I live just around the corner from Baker Street." She told him, collecting her change.

"I live on Baker Street - looks like we're heading the same way." He told her. "Do you, er, mind if I walk with you?" He asked politely.

Nadine squinted her eyes at him, tucking a strand of her deep mahogany hair behind her ear. She was a natural brunette and she got bored quickly. He seemed nice enough, he wasn't creepy nor coming on to her, which was a refreshing change. "Sure, erm... What's your name, again?"

"John Watson. Well, Dr, but there's no need for titles."

"Okay, Dr. Watson - Nadine. Let's go then shall we?"


	3. Chapter 3

**GAME PLAYERS**

**Hey, sorry about the delay had lots and lots going on :o**

**Thank you guys so much for reviews, favourites and follows (Y)**

**Please do review - More reviews=Quicker Update**

**Read, Review & Enjoy**

**CHAPTER THREE**

The two minutes that they were walking seemed to take forever, due to the awkward silence. Nadine frowned, trying to remember where she heard his name before. "I swear I recognise your name..." Nadine thought out loud, frowning at Watson.

"I have a blog." He responded enthusiastically, looking at her briefly.

Nadine nodded, the realisation kicking in. She knew who he was, because she was looking for him - She needed his help. "Do you know Sherlock Holmes?" She questioned him.

Watson inhaled sharply, raising his eyebrows. "Unfortunately...yes."

Nadine nodded, it was too much of a coincidence for her to bump into the very man that she was planning on contacting. She knew she had to be careful with what she was going to say, she didn't know exactly _ how _law abiding he was - one slip up and she would be in big trouble. "Right... That's funny cause I'm actually in need of a detective." She chuckled once, out of nervousness and pulled out her e-cigarette from her pocket, taking a big inhale.

Watson looked up in surprise. "What for?" He asked curiously, his pace becoming slower.

"Just to track a person." She dismissively said, waving her hand in the air, as if that would end the conversation, taking another puff.

"Relative?" He probed, trying to get some clues out of her, he motioned his hand to her e-cigarette. "You used to smoke?"

"Er, from time to time, I quit, but my nicotine craving goes through the roof. So, this-" She held her cigarette up. "Is healthier and you don't stink. But, er, back to your question, not a relative. The person owes me money."

"You need to give Sherlock that." He said, looking at her as she took a long puff, exhaling slowly. She raised her eyebrows at him in question. "He has a _peculiar _way of quitting, or, just is not normal in general." She nodded at him, putting the cigarette back in her jean pocket. "So, when you say owe money, you mean theft?"

"Not exactly...well, sort of." She stopped walking and looked around. "Do you suck up to the law? Like kiss police officers ass?" She bluntly asked.

"No, god knows, I'm not exactly the most law abiding citizen myself." He looked down the road, pointing to the distance." If you want to discuss this fully, We, Sherlock and I, live literally just down there on the left."

"Next to that sandwich place?" She asked, briefly remembering passing the place.

"That's the one." He confirmed.

Nadine's eyes widened, realising at what Watson and Sherlock probably are. "Oh! So, you guys are like... Y'know... Not that there's anything wrong with it, I mean I _love _gay men. It's sorta like a girl's dream, to have a gay Best friend." She chuckled, her smile wearing thin at his horrified expression.

"God...no. We are definitely _not_, never _ever_, no. Just colleagues and at a stretch, friends." He said, continuing walking. She chuckled lightly in reply, sighing silently. They walked in silence for about two minutes until they reached the door next to the sandwich shop. Watson pulled out his key and held the door open for her.

"Thanks." She muttered softly, her stomach in butterflies. The truth had to come out soon but she just hoped they wouldn't phone the police on her. She shook her head slightly - she'd cross that bridge when it came to it. She followed him up the stairs and through a door where she saw a tall man standing, his eyes narrowed towards her. He was a curious looking guy with sharp cheekbones and vibrant eyes.

"Oh, goodness, do you pick up woman from the street now, Watson?" He said out loud, still narrowing his eyes at her as if to observe.

Nadine huffed in disbelief at his rudeness. "Excuse me?"

"You're excused - now please leave." He replied quickly, motioning to the door where she just walked in.

"She needs our help, Sherlock." Watson said, shaking his head at him.

Sherlock took a step towards her. "For?"

"I need you to track somebody - they owe me money." Nadine explained, crossing her arms. She looked over once the apartment. " Once I have that back you are more than welcome to send them to jail."

"Owe you money..." He repeated, tapping his chin with his finger. "Owe you money - My goodness, you're a prostitute?"

"Yes - That's it. I'm a prostitute - I even do a buy one get one free offer on Saturdays (!)" She replied in a deadpan tone of voice. Sherlock frowned at her in return.

"Sarcasm Sherlock." Watson commented, stifling a chuckle. Nadine looked at him and smiled, to which he smiled back.

"Not effective." Sherlock said out loud, interrupting the moment. " If you are not a prostitute than the only other way somebody would owe you money would be if you were selling drugs on the side" Nadine inhaled sharply, her face growing serious." - Ah, you are? Now this has gotten interesting."

"I... sometimes sell weed on the side, to pay bills...rent, buy food. I know a dealer, buy it off him then sell for double the price. Being a woman makes people more liable to buy off you." She added coldly, she sighed slowly and walked slowly around the apartment. "I sold a couple of joints to a guy last week and he tried to stab me then ran - without payment. He owes me £350 - it was quite a lot and I _need _the money. "

Sherlock frowned at her, following her footsteps. "You didn't report this to the police?"

Nadine huffed, rolling her eyes. "Yes, I reported it to the police and even offered the officer some dope (!) Look, can you help me or not?" She asked looking at Watson and Sherlock. "I have all the details of where he lives, what he looks like - what I need you to do, is just help me get my money. If you can't do that and find his dirty laundry and leave me to do the blackmailing -I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty. So... Can you help me or not?" She concluded, awaiting their response. She felt relived just saying everything out loud and was thankful that they weren't on the phone to the police already.

Watson tapped her arm slightly, smiling at her. "Of course we will - won't we, Sherlock?"

Sherlock looked at her sharply then at John. "I suppose so."


End file.
